Raised African Bush Elephant
}}| Fossil range: }}} }| Pleistocene: }}} |- }| colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" }| Raised African Bush Elephant female from the Eastern Tribe wearing a traditional warrior costume. }} }} |- }| Name Pronunciation } | }} |- ! colspan="2" style="background: tan; text-align: center;" | Conservation Status |- }| colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" }} |- colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" }| } }} |- ! colspan="2" style="background: tan; text-align: center;" | Scientific Classification |- |-valign="top" }| (unranked): } }}} |-valign="top" }| Superdomain: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Domain: } }}} |-valign="top" }| (unranked): } }}} |-valign="top" }| Superkingdom: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Kingdom: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Subkingdom: } }}} |-valign="top" }| (unranked): } }}} |-valign="top" }| Superdivision: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Superphylum: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Division: } }}} |-valign="top" }| (unranked): } }}} |-valign="top" }| Phylum: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Subdivision: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Subphylum: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Infraphylum: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Microphylum: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Nanophylum: } }}} |-valign="top" }| (unranked): } }}} |-valign="top" }| Superclass: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Class: } }}} |-valign="top" }| (unranked): } }}} |-valign="top" }| Subclass: } }}} |-valign="top" }| (unranked): } }}} |-valign="top" }| Infraclass: } }}} |-valign="top" }| (unranked): } }}} |-valign="top" }| Magnorder: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Superorder: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Order: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Suborder: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Infraorder: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Parvorder: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Division: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Section: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Subsection: } }}} |-valign="top" }| (unranked): } }}} |-valign="top" }| Superfamily: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Family: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Subfamily: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Supertribe: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Tribe: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Subtribe: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Alliance: } }}} |-valign="top" }| (unranked): } }}} |-valign="top" }| Genus: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Genus: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Subgenus: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Section: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Series: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Subseries: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Species group: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Species subgroup: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Species complex: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Species: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Subspecies: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Variety: } }}} |- ! colspan="2" style="background: tan; text-align: center;" | Official Statistics |- |- |-valign="top" }| Binomial name: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Trinomial name: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Homeworld: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Official Language: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Base Language Family: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Average Lifespan: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Average Height: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Average Ethereal Ability: } }}} |-valign="top" }| Average Intelligence: } }}} |}The Raised African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta Africana Erectus), also known as the Delgaboan Elephant is the smaller of three species of . The Raised African Bush Elephant is regarded as its own species due to its intelligence capabilities and its generally standing posture. Although not hunted for ivory due to their small molars, the Raised African Bush Elephant population had been experiencing several rapid declines since the 1700's up until the 1870's. The Raised African Bush Elephant is a very social animal often demonstrating human-like behaviors. Their enlarged cerebral cortex, hippocampus, limbic system, and gyral patterns have resulted in human behaviors and the development of the Elephant Language. Taxonomy As several studies have shown, the superior intelligence of the Raised African Bush Elephant have proven that the species is a distinct species, not to be regarded as African Bush Elephants. Their larger skull and skeletal construction compared to other species of African Elephants are further evidence of separation from the African Elephant somewhere around 2 million years ago.